


A Thousand Times

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Something a bit different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: "If you do mean what you say, then you can spit it in my face as much as you want.If you don't… Well, they say that if you repeat a lie a thousand times, it eventually becomes the truth."





	A Thousand Times

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note to my readers: Tomorrow and on the next day updates for The Rogue Knight and Wish You Could See Me are coming!

The words fly out of his mouth so easily. He wants to mean them because sometimes he's so tired of the other's shit. So Anti spits in Dark's face one day, though there's that lack of conviction in his voice.

"I hate you."

The dark-haired man doesn't give him the correct answer. He grabs the younger one by the shoulders and snarls back.

"Say that again."

Anti can't see a single reason why he'd have to repeat himself. But the other's hands hold him tight, his fingers sink into his skin. When Dark wants something, he gets it. That's just how it works.

"I hate you."

And there's that hesitation again. The tone so delicate nobody should be able to catch that. But Dark isn't just anybody - he knows what he has to listen for. So he leans forward and his grip on Anti's shoulders tightens further. His voice drops even lower.

"Again."

It begins to hurt. Not that Anti will ever admit to being such a weakling. He grits his teeth and shuts his eyes. Why can't he just push Dark away?

"I… hate you."

How he hates himself for that pause. It makes him sound weak. Anti's anything but weak, he's spent most of his life trying to prove that. Dark sees right through him and lets out an unamused chuckle.

"Again."

It makes no sense. It's pointless to make him repeat himself like that. But Dark _never_ does anything without a purpose. So there must be a reason Anti isn't seeing. The other can appear as both an open book that everyone can read and this enigma. He makes other think they know him, leads them to false feeling of safety. Anti hasn't fallen for his tricks, however. He's so sure he knows the real Dark, yet in that single moment, he can't understand him.

"Why are you making me say it over and over?"

Maybe it would be easier to just repeat the same spiteful sentence. But the words escape his mouth before he can stop them. And now they're out there, and Dark has heard them. No going back.

"Because you aren't sure of what you're saying."

That sounds bad. Anti thinks of a response, though his tongue is faster than his brain again.

"How can you tell, you bastard?"

He makes an extra effort to put in more spite in the follow-up sentence. Clenched teeth, low voice, furious expression.

"I do hate you."

 Dark sighs. That's the response he graces Anti's efforts with. How can he not hate him if that's how little his words matter?

"Then you won't have a problem with saying it once again."

At this point, it's just ridiculous. Anti looks into Dark's eyes, searching for that glint of amusement. A hint of sadistic joy. Anything that feels familiar, that Anti knows and is so used to seeing in those dark eyes. But they're so emotionless and empty. Dark is serious. It's more confusing than anything that has ever happened between them.

"And why should I do that?"

His voice is so small it's infuriating. Anti wants to shout at him, not whisper broken words. The rage in his chest roars to be let out, then why does his throat tighten so much?

"If you do mean what you say, then you can spit it in my face as much as you want."

Dark speaks and at first, his gaze rests on Anti's lips. He blinks and his eyes shift to look at the other's.

"If you don't… Well, they say that if you repeat a lie a thousand times, it eventually becomes the truth."

Something churns in Anti's stomach. As if he doesn't want to hear the next words. He can't stop them, though.

"I want you to say it over and over again until you believe it yourself. So say it."

Anti's quiet. Dark's response is just the fingers digging into his skin. Finally, a bit of emotion crosses his face and he shakes the younger one.

"Say it!"

A wave of emotions surges though Anti's mind. Anger, fear, confusion, curiosity. Finally, amusement. He chuckles, and Dark growls. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"You're telling me I don't have a choice here?"

"Are you trying to talk back to me?"

Now the older one sounds angry. Not that Anti hasn't heard Dark being angry before - it's just so unexpected in this situation. But nothing has made any particular sense in their conversation.

"Maybe I won't say anything then."

He feels so smart. That he could come up with the third option, something to surprise Dark. And sure, the other's grip finally loosens, and the expression softens. But his voice does not.

"Then why did you say it in the first place?"

Anti thinks he's quick to respond, only to realise the short pause between Dark's sentences wasn't for him to answer.

"You didn't mean it."

That's so stupid. It's something so simple and yet Dark has decided to make such a big deal out of it. Anti tries to get it and fails. The other's mind is just impossible to read.

"Well, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Does it matter?"

Dark squints his eyes and chooses his words very carefully, saying them slow enough for Anti to understand the serious tone.

"Don't ever do that again, Anti. Don't you dare say something you're not convinced of."

"... Why?"

Anti can't stop saying things faster than he can think them through. This time it doesn't bother Dark. And as he continues, the response shocks the younger one more than it probably should.

"Because you're not weak."

There it is. The words Anti was somehow waiting for all this time. He looks at Dark with wide eyes, his tongue gets lost somewhere as he can't say anything back. The older one doesn't mind, as he keeps on talking.

"Speak what's on your mind, not what will please others." Dark now completely lets Anti go and the other feels he can fall over any time, his legs suddenly so weak. "So I'll ask you one last time. Say it."

Anti stares at Dark with some unreadable expression. The one he uses on him from time to time, and every time it's special. Because it means something. So he opens his mouth, and the words fly out once more.

No more hesitation. No stuttering, no pauses. It's as simple as that. And Dark hears it, loud and clear.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say about this. It's a strange idea I had that asked to be written down.


End file.
